My Valentine
by Cindy Ryan
Summary: Pete/Myka Valentine's Day romantic fluff. No spoilers


As much as I hate this holiday I needed some Pete/Myka Valentine's Day fluff.

Title: My Valentine  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Myka/Pete  
Summary: A little Myka/Pete Valentine's Day fluff  
Timeline: Set sometime in the future. Reset didn't happen in my Pete/Myka universe. No spoilers

Pete Lattimer smiled as he watched Myka Bering sleep. It was almost seven and she was curled up in the middle of the bed a blue comforter tucked around her. He stood in the doorway of their room in the bed and breakfast. He was dressed in sweats ready to head out for the morning run. But Pete found himself not quite ready to leave yet.  
Not wanting to break the spell of the morning.  
He still couldn't believe how lucky he was.

People thought he was a goof. Typical male who didn't remember anything important. Or at least anything besides sports and sex.  
Pete knew full well what today was and he wasn't about to screw up this holiday.  
He was going to make Valentine's day memorable no matter what the Warehouse threw at them.

At least Pete had the morning. The precious hours where they were just Pete and Myka.  
Not Secret Service.  
Not savers of the world.  
Just them.

Pete looked at the small red velvet box he'd left on his pillow where he knew she'd see it. As much as Myka claimed otherwise Pete knew she liked the girlie romantic things: jewelry, roses, candy and love notes.  
He was getting better at the latter mostly thanks to Claudia's help.  
They were't as corny as they used to be.

Moving away from the doorway Pete stretched. He knew she'd be mad at missing their morning run. However, it'd been an insanely busy few weeks and any opportunity he got to let her sleep in Pete took advantage.  
With a last look at the woman he loved Pete stepped out into the hall quietly closing the door behind him.

* * *

Sunlight woke Myka and she lay still for a moment longer with her eyes closed. She knew Pete was already up and gone but his scent remained.  
It wrapped around her like a warm memory.  
Yawning Myka opened her eyes. She blinked spotting the jewelry box. Just like Pete to surprise her by remembering.  
Not that she would have been upset if he hadn't.  
Well maybe a little.  
But spending time with him pleasure or business made up for a silly romantic Hallmark holiday.

Myka fingered the velvet box.  
He did remember.  
Not only remembered but bought an expensive gift.  
It was too big to be a ring box and too wide for a necklace.

Curiosity finally winning Myka snatched the box to her. She sat up and opened the lid.

"Oh Pete."Myka whispered as she stared at the bracelet nestled inside. Thin gold circle broken only by three diamonds.

Smiling Myka put the bracelet on her right wrist. She watched as the sunlight reflected off the gold making the diamonds sparkle. As she lowered her arm she saw the alarm clock and what time it was.  
How late it was.  
Reality came crashing back.  
Springing out of bed Myka scrambled for the bathroom.

She loved Pete for letting her sleep in but a job was still a job.  
Artie may be a wonderful boss but there were still things he wasn't flexible on.  
Silly romantic holidays or not.  
People still needed to be protected from crazy artifacts.  
The world still needed to be saved.

As Myka stood in the shower she hoped the day would be low enough on the weird meter that she'd be able to give Pete her gift.

* * *

Pete arrived at the entrance to the warehouse. When he'd gotten back from his run Myka was gone. He opened the door and stepped into the tunnel to find Myka waiting for him. Pete instantly spotted the bracelet dangling from her slim right wrist.

"Hi."

"Hi."Myka replied as she wrapped her arms around his waist pulling him close. "I love my present, thank you."

Pete smiled as he kissed her not caring if somebody walked out and saw. "I'm glad you like it….wasn't sure."

"It's perfect."

Resting his forehead against hers Pete savored the moment. "As much as I love this don't we have a briefing to get to?"

Myka grinned. "Claudia's buying us some time."

"Do I want to know how?"

"Part of the Warehouse computer system is having issues."

Pete matched her grin. "Really?"

As if on cue the lights in the tunnel dimmed and flickered.

Myka stepped away and pulled a small silver wrapped box out of her jacket pocket. Pete accepted the box and leaned back against the wall.

"I wanted to give you my gift before we lost the day."Myka stated.

"You're the only gift I need."

Myka blushed. "I love you."

Pete reached forward with his free arm and circled her waist drawing Myka towards him. "Love you too."

Myka lightly punched his left shoulder. "Open it before Artie sends out a search party."

Pete smiled and tore off the wrapping paper tossing it on the ground. He lifted the lid of the cardboard box. Pete reached inside and took out a sterling silver keychain with a police badge dangling at the end.

"Thank you."Pete whispered as he studied the detail of the piece.

"It's engraved."Myka said as she reached up and turned the small police badge around so he could see the back.

_Partners, always._

Two powerful yet simple words. Words that encased who they were.  
Described the bond between them.  
One he had yet to figure out and wasn't sure he wanted to look too hard at.

"Thought that could be a talisman for you."Myka explained as she rested her head against his chest. "When things get dark and weird…."

Pete captured her lips in a deep kiss. When they finally came up for air he lightly touched Myka's right cheek.

"Happy Valentine's day, Myka."

"Happy Valentine's day, Pete."

Myka kissed him once more before they separated and walked into the Warehouse to start another day.

end


End file.
